A Lovers Embrace
by hakusho14
Summary: ONESHOT Sakura's in the hospital. Naruto blames himself for the injury NaruSaku better than it sounds i promise


**_A lovers Embrace_**

**_Rain fell down from the skys as they were on their way back to Konoha from Rain. Two rouge nin came out of no where demanding the scroll Sakura obtained during our mission. She took one of the nin out quickly with a chakra enhanced punch to the face, the nins skull broke open and his brain splattered the trees behind where he once stood his face now resembling the rain slop I ate for breakfast, the other nin in anger an desperation came after me, I was struggling in my battle due to a previous injury to my leg. The nin specialized in a type of unfamiliar foreign swordsmanship although his technique obviously sloppy due to his rage, the blades he used were deadly though; down both sides there were spikes that would not cut but shred you like ground meat if you got to close, I became to focused on Sakura's battle and was slow in a doge, he took advantage of my mistake and caught me by surprise by doing a full turn instead of a half and cutting me off mid leap. I couldn't doge in time if I tried; suddenly a blur of pink and red cut in front of me and took the hit 'Sakura' I thought in shock, my eyes widening when her blood splattered across my face. _**

**_Instead of going down right away when he shredded her stomach tissue beyond repair, she took him by surprise by kicking him once; hard right in the face his brain only milliseconds after joined his friends on the trees with a sickening splat. Once she saw he was dead, her rose colored lips twitched into a smirk, and she fell hard to the ground. _**

**_Blood quickly leaving her body and forming a scarlet pool around where she lay, I panicked, though quickly coming to my senses I looked over her injury, to me her insides resembled wet dog food, at the time we were a mile from Konoha. Once the thought of her dying out here and becoming one of the names engraved in the memorial stone entered my mind I took off running with her gently cradled in my arms panic slowly filling my eyes as her blood absorbed into my clothing. I was slower than I thought I would be, I was to late if I made to the hospital faster, if my stupid leg wasn't injured then maybe she wouldn't have lost so much blood…then maybe… _**

**_This never would have happened. _**

------ 

"It's my fault, its all my fault".

It was the only sound left in the room, hanging in the air as though waiting for someone to challenge the self accusation.

No one ever did.

Uzamaki Naruto lifted one hand to rub at his now dull emotionless cerulean blue eyes, the other to rub at his pink stained runny nose. Lifting his eyes from the cheap ceramic tiles covering the floor, they rested on the old white covered bed in the center of the room. His blank stare traced the outline of a petit feminine figure lying under the thin white sheets to rest upon the once vibrant now pained face of what once was his team mate, his best friend. Haruno Sakura. Her bright pink hair stood out against her sickly pale complexion. Bandages covered most of her showing skin, IV's ran along her arms, tubes from the never ending machines supported her breathing and god only knows what else, bags of blood and narcotics were of a never ending abundance to stop the pain and keep her going.

Tsuande told him that she had a type of terminal cancer and in the end the accident only spared her from the pain of the years to come. He supposed she said it to comfort him but it only brought him more guilt.

He cut her life short, she knew she only had a few years left and she still, she still saved him…The tears started again. He didn't deserve it. She never had to! Why did she do it, he'd rather be the one at deaths door.

She knew he loved her, so why didn't she tell him about the cancer? Why did she accept the mission when she knew she wasn't at full strength? Why? Why! The never ending questions kept piling up in his mind.

A pained moan echoed across the room. Troubled blue eyes flashed open to meet with pained and confused forest green. "Sakura"…as soon as her name left his lips he ran to her side. She greeted him with a pained forced smile.

"Naruto" what was meant to be a happy greeting came as a pained wheeze; he looked down on her, tears once again forming in his eyes. Her innocent eyes looked up into his "did we do it, was the mission a success?" she croaked, breaking into a coughing fit. His face grim he decided, he decided that he needed to know why.

Ignoring her question he shot his own "Why did you block the attack Sakura?! Why did this have to happen!" breaking into tears as soon as the words left his mouth, he dropped to his knees grasping her hand like a life line, his eyes closed as though when he opened them again they wouldn't be in the hospital but in their shared apartment, her cooking breakfast in that stupid frilly apron she always wore along with the diamond ring he was going to give her on their anniversary only days after the accident wrapped around her little finger.

Opening his eyes finding he was still looking at the grimy ceramic floor of the hospital and not the plush carpet of their apartment. He lifted his line of sight to her. A small smile rested on her face "because I love you" was her soft reply.

Suddenly pain and anger flashed in his eyes "What and you think I don't love you?! Sakura I was supposed to die for you not you for me! You know I can't take that!" the tears kept coming, his face was twisting in grief.

Her eyes narrowed at his remark "Naruto, I want you to be happy I'm dying, hell I was dying long before this I know Tsuande told you! Naruto when I'm gone I don't want you to grieve I want you to move on with your life! Not be stuck in stand still on me! This is hard for me to say but please I want you to live your life to the fullest even if I'm not in it, I want you to start a family, have kids I know you've always wanted to. I don't care what you do just live!"

Tears were starting to form in her eyes, when her face suddenly constricted in pain. She started to have another coughing fit but blood started coming out with the air.

Red started to bleed through her bandages and into the sheets standing out heavily against the white. Eyes widening in surprise, he bolted into the hall, "NURSE! HELP, HELP NURSE!!" rapidly pressing the summoning button in panic as tears were steadily falling from his worried eyes as he yelled into the hall. Once the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps reached his ears he ran to his loves side. Grabbing her hand all he could do was pray that it will all turn out in the end.

Doctors and nurses started piling into the room, seeing the blood soaked sheets they immediately sprang into action. Doctors yelled orders at the nurses and he was dragged from her side into the hall.

What seemed like hours later a doctor emerged into the hall his face grim. "I'm sorry we can't do anything else we've bought you some time but it probably won't be much."

Expression unreadable he nodded. Slowly walking into the room all he could see at the moment he entered the door was his pale blood stained love with her candy pink hair struggling to hang on to life and the constant slow beeping of the monitor would forever be a reminder.

"Naruto?" she whispered. It was only then did he notice her eyes that once showed her sole were now blank and dead. She was going blind.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm here" he grasped her hand softly. She moved her head in the direction of his voice, a lone tear rolled down her cheek "I'm scarred Naruto. Could you please…hold me, like you used to, remember like you did when we were kids."

He smiled softly and gently lifted himself behind her, being careful not to disturb the tubes, once comfortable he lowered her to his chest and hooked his hands loosely around her small waist. She rested her head in the crook of his neck; he savored the feeling of her slow shallow breaths against his skin. "I love you with all my heart Naruto, you know that right?" a single tear fell from one of her blank forest green eyes, as the words left her mouth.

"Yes. Of course I know. As I love you the same" A slow smile graced her rose colored lips "good." She sighed, eyes slowly closing as she fell into her eternal sleep lost within his embrace.

The monitor slowed into a heavy silence. The only sound left in the room was of a young blond haired blue eyed mans tears dripping in a never ending stream to the ceramic tile flooring and the constant murmurings of I love you, and please don't leave me to the rosette haired woman lying in his arms.

Slowly in the days to come Uzamaki Naruto's life as he knew it ended, by going to a stand still, repeating the same routine day after day until all that seemed real to him was the constant dull ache forever residing in his chest, and the never been worn diamond ring bearing a heavy weight in his jacket pocket.

_Please Review ;3_


End file.
